


I Know You

by purplebass



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplebass/pseuds/purplebass
Summary: Jesse comforts Lucie in a moment of panic.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 10
Collections: Blackdale





	I Know You

A silent plea of help summoned Jesse at once, and he found himself in an abandoned place made of stone, which he had never wandered off to before. He could go wherever he wanted during the night, although there were limits to his rounds. No matter what he was doing or who he was scaring. When someone called for him, he would disappear in a heartbeat and materialize where the other person commanded him to be.

He saw her at once. At first, he thought he was hallucinating. Decidedly, if he appeared in that place, at that precise moment, it must mean something. She was crouched on the cold stone floor, her back leaned to the wall, her head bent on her knees. And she was crying. She wasn’t loud. There was no furniture in the broad room, but her weeping seemed to echo on the bare walls.

The grin was wiped off Jesse’s face, and replaced by a frown. He was before her in a flash, with the intention of consoling her. He wanted to touch her hand, but thought better than to scare her. He didn’t want her to break down more than she was already. She seemed to realize that she wasn’t alone anymore, and she raised her chin. Their eyes met, and tears rimmed her cheeks with water and salt, and she looked devastated.

“Lucie, what’s wrong,” he muttered kindly, on his knees, to be at her eye level.

“Oh, Jesse,” she wept, throwing herself at him and enveloping him in a hug.

He was almost knocked off to the ground by her energy. Her hand came about his back, while another took his shirt in her fist. She started wailing again, soaking his shirt with fresh tears.

“I think someone brought me here, Jesse,” she tried to explain between the sobs. “One moment I was in the woods, then next I found myself in such an empty and remote place. I-I… don’t know where I am, and I doubt someone is going to find me.”

She sounded hopeless, which worried him. She was always positive, always a bright ray of sunshine. She made seem his deadly nights look like a lively daylight, but now that she was in the dark, she didn’t know how to get herself out of this situation.

His hand rested on her back, and he tried to calm her down. “I’m here,” he said, with the softest voice he could use. “I will make sure someone finds you.”

“No,” she wailed in his arms in a broken sob. “Don’t leave me,” she begged, gripping his shirt tighter, her eyes bloodshot.

He didn’t know how long she had been there in the dark, all by herself. How long since she had been frightened after realizing that she didn’t have any clue about her current location. He detached from her, and she looked hurt, as if he had rejected her. She frowned, and her shoulders sagged in defeat. He sat down, his back leaning against the wall, and opened his arms.

He didn’t need to say anything. She didn’t need to ask questions. She instantly settled in the crook of his translucent arm; his hand delicately placed on her elbow to hold her steady. He breathed in the scent of her hair, which still smelled like fresh flowers although they were in disarray. She did not utter another word, and he later realized that she had fallen asleep, her breaths even, her mouth slightly parted. She had found peace, but he knew it was momentary. She would be edgy by the time her slumber would be over, and he was aware that he couldn’t be there to soothe her forever.

He needed to act, and he needed to do it fast. He knew that her friends and family were already looking for her. He just needed to point them to this place, and wait until they would get there. He would be able to keep her company while she would sleep. At least until dawn, when he would be forced to leave this world, to leave Lucie. He hoped they wouldn’t make her wait too long.

*

A silent plea summoned Jesse at once, the following day, or what he felt like the following day, and he found himself in a room he knew too well. He saw her at once, in front of her desk, a grin adorned her face instead of a sorrowful look.

“I just wanted to thank you,” she said warmly. “For helping me last night.”

A smile appeared on his face, knowing she had been saved. “There is no need to thank me, Lucie.”

“Jessamine told me you went to her,” she confessed, rubbing her hands together. She was nervous. “And that you ordered her to go to my brother or my father immediately because you knew where I was.”

“Sorry I couldn’t do more than that,” he said, resignment tinged his voice.

“They found me because of you,” Lucie told him severely, as if she wanted to admonish him for thinking so little of what he had done. “You did a lot more than that.”

If he were still alive, he knew he would blush. Being alive was a recollection of a past far away. He was at a door. He would need to take a step forward to walk out of it, yet he couldn’t move his feet off the threshold if he tried.

“I’m glad you are safe,” he told her, his fingers aching to caress her cheek, but he didn’t move an inch.

Her smile widened, and she took something from her desk. “Come here, now. I want to read you the last chapter of this novel I’m writing. Don’t correct me until I’m done,” she demanded with her commanding tone.

“I will try,” he answered, and Lucie glared at him.

He was glad _his_ Lucie was back.


End file.
